


Broken Days

by MaggieRhee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Glaggie - Freeform, Gleggie - Freeform, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieRhee/pseuds/MaggieRhee
Summary: “You found parts of me I didn't know existed and in you I found a love I no longer believed was real.”





	1. Chapter 1

«Maggie's POV»

A soft beam of sunlight sneaked its way through the half open curtains and a ray of light warmed my cheek with its tickling warmth. My eyes remained shut as I curled up under the pile bedsheets of bedsheets and blankets that hugged me in a comforting embrace. Everything inside me wanted to simply stay in bed all day with no worries or work to accomplish, but the pressing duties of farming for Alexandria and helping lead the community deemed my wishes impossible. However, I still buried my head in the soft pillow at the head of the bed and burrowed myself farther under the blankets. 

My hand stretched out towards my left, feeling around the bed for my husband's hand. The spot next me that normally would be occupied by Glenn, was rather cold and empty. Finally, I peeked one eye open to find that he was gone. A sigh escaped my lips as I plopped my head back down on my pillow and began to doze off once more. 

Only moments later, the creak of the wooden bedroom door echoed through the room as quiet footsteps made their way across the floor. My eyes fluttered open to find my husband standing only feet away from the end of the bed with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He rummaged through the dresser drawers in order to find a clean pair of pants for the day. Glenn finally managed to find a pair of athletic shorts at the bottom of the drawers and quickly pulled them on before running a brush through his wet hair. 

I continued to watch him from across the room until he turned around and realized I was awake with my eyes on him. Without a word, Glenn made his way over to his side of the bed and laid down next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my back against his chest. 

“Good morning, beautiful,” he said, his voice a calm tone. 

My cheeks turned a rosy shade of red because of his gentle and kind words. Glenn and I had known each other and been married for years, but I still got a warm tingle in my heart when he said phrases like that to me. It was as if he was saying them for the first time every time those sweet nothings escaped his lips. “Morning,” I finally replied with a light smile across my lips. 

“You have to get up.” Glenn rubbed his fingers along my sides in a comforting way. “It’s already nine o’clock.”

I rolled over to face my husband and ran my fingers through his soft, wet hair. “You showered without me,” I joked with a smirk on my lips.

Glenn returned the smile and moved his face closer to mine. “I wanted to let you get some extra sleep this morning since we were up late last night.” He raised his eyebrows at me before connecting his soft lips with mine. I leaned my forehead against his, trying to capture that moment, those feelings, his lips in my head as the perfect picture that it was. My fingers trailed down the back of Glenn’s head and to his bare back where I clung onto him while burying my head into his warm chest.

With one swift movement, Glenn placed a kiss on the top of my head before getting back up out of bed. He grabbed a light grey shirt from the chair piled with unfolded clothes across the room and slipped it on. Before leaving, Glenn glanced back at me from where he stood at the door. “I’ll start up the coffee maker,” he chuckled. 

I flashed him a smile before finally tossing the mountain of blankets off of myself and pushing myself to my feet. The night before, I had set out a fresh pair of clothes for the day on the dresser, so I quickly pulled them on before exiting the bedroom. 

The house remained quiet as I turned the corner and walked towards the door at the end of the hall. Everyone seemed to either still be asleep or already out and about in the community. My hand curled around the doorknob of the white door, and I slowly pushed it open to reveal a small bedroom. 

Toys were scattered about the room with a few books lying open on the floor. The open trunk of toys across the room sat next to the dark brown wooden bookshelf that had all sorts of junk crammed into them. To my left was a small twin sized bed with blue sheets and blankets that were piled up on top of a sleeping figure. 

I kneeled down next to the bed and pushed back the covers to reveal a little dark haired boy fast asleep, a brown teddy bear clutched in his arms. “Hershey,” I whispered softly to him while stroking the side of his head. “It’s time to wake up, baby.” A small groan of annoyance escaped the four year old’s lips as he rolled over in order to face away from me. “You’ve got to get up so you can go to your class.”

Even though there wasn’t much use for math and english anymore in a world fun of walkers, Alexandria was all about the idea of prosperity and giving everyone a sense of normality. Although most of the kids in the community weren’t happy about schooling, I was glad that my son would get to go to a school environment everyday and learn how to read and spell out words like every kid should get the to do. 

“I don’t want to,” Hershel Jr. croaked in a scratchy voice.   
“Come on, buddy,” I said while pulling the sheets off of him. “Daddy’s making pancakes downstairs for you, but if you stay in bed, Aunt Tara, your dad, and I might eat them all before you get the chance to grab one.”

The little boy bit his lip for a moment, contemplating the situation. “Will there be chocolate chips in the pancakes?”

“You’ll have to go downstairs and see.” I gave Hershel Jr. a smirk, and he smiled back at me before jumping out of bed. His small hand grabbed onto mine as he pulled me down the hallway and to the stairwell where he dragged me down to the kitchen. 

In the kitchen, Tara sat at the kitchen table, holding onto a light blue coffee mug that was resting on the table while Glenn stood at the counter. The two of them greeted us good morning as Hershel Jr. ran towards Tara and jumped onto her lap, almost spilling the freshly brewed cup of coffee. 

“Aunt Tara, guess what!” Hershel Jr. said while practically bouncing up and down from excitement. Once Tara had replied, the little boy continued. “Daddy is making chocolate chip pancakes.”

“He is?” Tara asked in excitement to humor the child on her lap.

“I am?” Glenn shot me a puzzled look and I chuckled aloud to myself. 

I took a few steps across the room before placing a gentle kiss on my husband’s cheek. “I promised him chocolate chip pancakes if he got up out of bed,” I explained. “I just hope we have some left in the food storage.”

“Alright, Hershey, but you have to go get dressed while I make breakfast.” The little boy nodded at Glenn’s words, and Tara volunteered to help Hershel Jr. get dressed upstairs. 

As soon as the two of them were gone, I turned to my husband and wrapped my arms around his neck while he looped his around my waist. The two of us made eye contact with each other, and I slowly leaned forward to press my lips against his, a grin glued to my face. Glenn’s hands looped under my legs in order to lift me up so that my legs were wrapped around his waist. I squealed out in slight terror as he hoisted me up higher and placed me on the counter. 

“I love you,” Glenn whispered again my lips, his voice soft and gentle as he rubbed circles on my back. “Everything about you,” he began. “Your eyes, your lips…” His voice trailed off as I pulled his lips back onto mine. 

“Go on,” I chuckled softly while running my fingers through his hair. 

“The way you smile, how smart and loving you are,” he continued. “Everything.”

A smile spread across my face, my cheeks and bright shade of red from his words. “I love you, Glenn,” I said while placing another small kiss on his cheek. “You're my everything.” My eyes connected with his and the two of us simply looked at each other, taking in every last detail. “You’d better get started on those pancakes,” I chuckled out softly before placing a kiss on my husband’s nose. 

«»«»«»«»

The cold, fall air tingled my face later that morning as I walked with my husband and son across Alexandria. My hand was gripping onto Hershel Jr’s left hand he held his father’s with his right. Every few moments, the little boy would jump up off of the ground while Glenn and I swung him back and forth as he hung in the air. 

My eyes connected with Glenn’s, and he flashed me a warm smile. It was moments like these that I thought I would never get to experience. Walking my son with school with the love of my life in a community that provided safety and a sense of normality to my family. When the world seemed to stop years ago, nothing felt worth it. Nothing seemed to have a purpose, but I had found my purpose that I now lived through everyday. 

When we approached the schooling house, Hershel Jr. let his hand slip out of mine and dashed towards the door to meet up with Judith and the other children around his age. The look of my child bouncing up and down with his friends with a blue, dinosaur backpack dangling from his shoulders about to go into school always made my heart flutter every morning. As I watched him go inside, I intertwined my fingers with Glenn’s and gave his hand a squeeze. 

As we started to slowly walk down the sidewalks of Alexandria, Glenn spoke up. “I'm going on a run today with Tara. We need to go farther north to try to find more food and supplies.”

“Didn't Daryl just shoot down two deer yesterday?” I asked. 

“Yeah,” Glenn replied while looking down at his shoes. “But Rick is insisting that we go look through a shopping mall he found on a map to see what we can find. The community is growing bigger every week and we need more food so everyone can survive.”

A sigh escaped my lips. “I know. I just wish it didn't have to be you risking your life.” Glenn’s hand let go of mine as I spoke in order to wrap around my shoulder. “I know it's selfish of me, but I just don't want you getting hurt.”

“It'll be fine, babe,” he reassured me. “It always is.”

Moments later, the two of us approached the entryway of Alexandria where a truck was waiting. Tara, Rick, and a few other stood by the vehicle watching us come towards them. 

“You ready?” Tara asked Glenn who nodded in response. The two of them climbed into the truck, Tara in the driver's seat while Glenn sat on the passenger’s side. 

I made my way over to Glenn's open window. “Everything will go fine,” he promised me while holding my hand tightly. He leaned out the window and pressed his soft lips against mine for a moment. “I love you, Maggie.”

“I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

My fingers tapped the armrest of the couch over and over again in a constant motion as my eyes stayed glued to the door. The house was quiet that night with nothing but the rain and thunder outside filling my ears. I hugged my knees tightly to my chest, anxiety filling my head. Every few moments, I flashed my eyes towards the wall clock that kept ticking away second by second. 

A loud crack of lightning shook the house as it struck the ground outside followed by a roar of thunder. The noise startled me, causing my body to jump slightly. Only moments later, I heard a terrified shriek come from upstairs. 

“Mommy!” Hershel Jr.’s voice echoed, and I quickly jumped off the couch. “Mommy, help!”

I dashed upstairs and turned to my left, bursting through my son’s bedroom door. The little boy was curled up in a ball on his bed with his trembling hands covering his ears. I rushed to his side and sat down on the bed before pulling my son into my arms. Hershel Jr. leaned against me, his head burrowing into my chest as the thunder rumbled throughout the sky. 

“It's okay, Hershey,” I said softly while rocking him back and forth. “Everything's okay. I’ve got you.”

“I hate thunder storms,” he whimpered out, his fist clutching onto my shirt. 

My fingers slowly drew circles on the boy’s back. “I know, but everything will be okay. It'll be over soon.”

A few moments of silence lingered throughout the house until another round of thunder began. Hershel Jr. shook in my arms. “Is dad back yet?” He asked, looking up at me with scared eyes. 

A small sigh escaped my lips, and I used my index finger to brush the stray strands of dark hair from the child’s face. “No. We haven't heard from him.” Hershel Jr.’s face fell. “But, we will. He’ll make it home safely.” I pulled the sheets up over Hershel Jr.’s body, and pulled him towards me. “Now, try to go to sleep, Hershey.” 

The little boy snuggled into my side and whispered, “I love you mommy.”

A smile spread across my lips at his words. “I love you more, baby.”

After a few minutes, I began to doze off next to my son with my arms still holding tightly onto him when the bedroom door burst open. The bang of to door against the wall startled both Hershel Jr. and I awake to find Sasha standing in front of us. 

“Sasha, what's-”

My words were quickly cut off as she panted out, “Glenn’s on the walkie-talkie. Something's wrong.” My heart suddenly plummeted as I heard those words come from Sasha's mouth, and I quickly jumped out of Hershel Jr.’s bed. 

He grabbed onto my wrist. “Don't leave me,” he whimpered out as the thunder rumbled above us. I looked into the boy’s terrified eyes, and quickly made the decision to pick him up in my arms and follow Sasha downstairs to where Rick and Aaron waited for me, a walkie-talkie in Aaron’s hand. 

“Sasha and I were on watch and we heard static on the walkie,” Aaron explained while holding it out towards me. “A few seconds later, we heard Glenn’s voice cutting in and out. It sounded like he was screaming.”

I set Hershel Jr. down on the couch and took the walkie-talkie from Aaron’s hand. “Glenn? Glenn, can you hear me?” I spoke into it while holding down the ‘speak’ button. “Tara, are you there?” With every passing second my heart thumped at a faster and fast pace. When no response came, I marched up to Rick. “We have to send someone out there to find them. If they're in the range of the walkie, they can't be for than a few miles away.”

“Maggie, we-” Rick started, but was soon interrupted by the static of the walkie talkie buzzing throughout the room. 

Everyone's eyes turned towards the small device in my hand, and a silence lingered before a voice stuttered through the walkie-talkie. 

“Th-th-r-p-e-p-at-t-t-ng-u-us,” Glenn’s voice said, but none of us understood what he had meant. 

“Glenn!” I called out into the device. “Glenn, we can't understand you! What's wrong?!” My voice had a frantic tone to it as I spoke. When nothing happened for another thirty seconds, I rushed over towards the front door. I was about to exit the house when someone grabbed my wrist. 

“Maggie, Maggie, stop,” Sasha's voice said to me as I turned around. “You can't go out there now.”

I shook my head in response. “My husband and Tara are out there in trouble, and if none of you are going to go save them, then I will.”

“Maggie, it's the middle of the night. Walkers are everywhere, and it's pitch black out,” Sasha explained. “Besides, you've got your son here. You can't leave him. He needs you.”

My eyes glanced towards Hershel Jr. who sat on the couch, his eyes filled with worry as Aaron placed a hand on the child's shoulder. “We can't just leave them out there to die,” I said, referring to Glenn and Tara. 

Rick finally stepped forward. “We’ll send a group out to look, but you need to stay here with your son.”

I thought for a moment before finally nodding in response. Rick placed a hand on my shoulder before motioning for Aaron to follow him outside. When they left, I walked over to Hershel Jr. and picked my son up into my arms. The little boy wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist as I held onto him tightly. 

“I'm scared, mommy,” he whimpered in my ear. 

“I know, baby,” I responded while swaying him back and forth. “I am too, but everything is going to be okay.” I myself was about to break out into tears, but attempted to hold it together for my son who needed me to be strong. 

I made my way back upstairs while still holding onto Hershel Jr. and brought him into Glenn and I’s room. The bed was still undone from that morning, the sheets still sprawled out over the bed. When I looked down at Glenn’s pillow, I could still see the indentation from his head.

I laid Hershel Jr. down on the bed before crawling in next to him. “Try to get some sleep, Hershey.” My fingers ran through his dark hair over and over again in an attempt to soothe him. “You dad is going to be fine. I bet he’ll be back by morning.” My lips pressed a kiss onto the top of his head, and I snuggled close to the child next to me. 

«»«»«»«»

When I woke up, the next morning, Hershel Jr. was still fast asleep beside me. The fact that nobody had come in to wake me up hinted that Glenn and Tara had not yet returned home. Everything inside me wanted to contradict the voices inside my head saying that Glenn and Tara would never come back, but the events of the previous night proved otherwise. 

Quietly, I slipped out of the bed and down the hall where I peeked my head into Sasha's room. Sasha was sitting on her bed with a book in hand, and she looked up when she saw me. “Can you watch him?” I asked quietly while motioning back towards my bedroom where Hershel Jr. slept. 

“Of course,” Sasha replied. I thanked her and went downstairs, rushing out the front door to go find Rick. Assuming that he would be on watch at the front gate like every other morning, I made my way over to the front of Alexandria. 

As soon as the gate came into sight, I realized that two people were pulling the gate open. I stopped dead and my tracks, and brought my hand up to my forehead to shade my eyes from the sun. Slowly, a car pulled into Alexandria, blood all over the dingy sides of the vehicle. A few moments later, a small crowd of people entered through the gate, all of them moving relatively slowly. There seemed to be about six people coming in, and I tried to make out their faces. 

It took me a moment, but I finally recognized one of the faces that returned into the community. He was limping on one leg while dragging the other, two people with their arms around his shoulder in order to help him walk. 

My heart dropped, and I began running towards the crowd of people. “Glenn!” I called out, my voice cracking. Glenn looked up as soon as he heard his name, and the two of us made eye contact. Only moments later, I reached my husband and quickly wrapped my arms around his neck. A groan of pain escaped him, and I quickly let go, realizing that I was hurting his injuries. 

“I'm sorry,” I said and placed my hands on both of his cheeks. Blood ran down the side of his dirt covered face, and I felt tears brimming in my eyes. I took a moment to look into his dark brown eyes before pressing multiple kisses onto his soft lips over and over again, cherishing the moment. “Are you okay? What happened?” 

Glenn tried to give me a smile, but I could tell he was in a lot of pain. “I'm okay, Mags.”

I glanced down at his injured leg that was already bruised and bloody. “But, you're not okay, babe.”

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Tara standing beside me. I quickly gave her a hug. “Your husband is a life saver. I wouldn't be here without him,” she informed me, smiling at Glenn and I. 

I turned back to Glenn. “Why do you always have to be the hero?” I joked while chuckling towards my husband. 

Glenn laughed in return, and kissed me once again. “I love you,” he said. 

I smiled and wiped a tear from Glenn's cheek. “I love you too, Glenn.” I wrapped my arm around his shoulder in order to help him walk. “Let's get you home cleaned up.” As we walked towards our house, I turned to look at my husband. 

“You really are a hero, Glenn.”


End file.
